


Sherlock's (John's) Scarf

by CommonNonsense



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonNonsense/pseuds/CommonNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thought it was Sherlock's scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's (John's) Scarf

Everyone thought it was Sherlock's scarf. 

It was a reasonable assumption, though it came with some unfortunate implications—did they really think John would nick a scarf off his best friend's body? 

No, it wasn't Sherlock's scarf. It was similar, nearly identical, though no doubt it was of such poor quality in comparison to the original that Sherlock wouldn't have seen it fit to use as a rag. John had found it on a discount shelf in passing and of course his mind had immediately jumped to Sherlock. He almost didn't buy it, but something in him had snapped and he had stuffed the scarf in the basket among his other purchases and refused to think about it until he got home. 

Sherlock would have hated it; it was for purely sentimental reasons. John didn't own a single garment that really went with that scarf, and nothing that it would match as well as Sherlock's black overcoat. Scarves in general were for people who had a sense of fashion, not men who wore sand-colored jumpers under worn-out coats.

The first time he wore it, it took three minutes of fumbling and when he finished, the knot was a rumpled mockery of how Sherlock's nimble fingers tied it. Still, he left it on, even when his therapist eyed it with faint disapproval that night.

He wore it every day he went out after that, carrying a forgery—a fake piece of Sherlock that went with him wherever he went. People stopped questioning it after awhile, and he mastered tying it neatly, and it fit as seamlessly into his daily routine as Sherlock had into his life: something he didn't know he needed and now he couldn't imagine living without.

John wore the scarf every day until he set it down for five minutes and it was stolen. He mourned the loss for a minute, then quietly resigned himself to its absence. He knew too well that denying the loss of something would not bring it back.


End file.
